<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Tenths by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425167">Nine Tenths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And how both of them are a little possessive, But he has no problem with that, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Just a little Stiles thinking about his relationship with Derek, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t surprised to discover Derek was a possessive boyfriend. No, he was just a little surprised to discover how possessive he himself can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nine Tenths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Long time no post, I know! But I’m back with a few little bits and pieces I need to post over here, starting with this drabble inspired by the prompt words <em>surprise, possessive, call</em>, as provided by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles wasn’t surprised Derek was a possessive boyfriend. Werewolves are territorial by nature, after all. Of course that extended to their mates. Anyone could’ve called that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, what took Stiles by surprise was how possessive </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was when it came to Derek once they’d finally confessed their feelings for each other and got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed he shouldn’t have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised. Stilinskis tended to go all in on everything anyway, but even more so when it came to love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, they say possession is nine tenths of the law, and in Beacon Hills Sheriff Stiles Stilinski </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the law.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to come talk to me, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>